King Edward, Part III
King Edward, Part III Treść Oryginał= King Edward, Part III Lessons The golden days passed swiftly. Edward spent most of his time in the company of his parents. He saw few other children. None at all lived in 'their' tree, only their wood elf host and Moraelyn's six Companions, an oddly assorted, cheerful lot. Disrespectful, Edward thought. None of the Daggerfallcourt or servants would dared have addressed his father as these did Moraelyn and Aliera with their constant raillery. But these weren't servants or courtiers. Just ... Companions. Only one was a Dark Elf. There were a Khajiit woman, two wood elves, brother and sister, a Nordic man, even bigger than Moraelyn and a strange looking lizardlike man, who spoke with such a hissing accent that Edward couldn't understand him at all. The Nord man was called "Slave of Moraelyn" or just "Slave" for short, although Moraelyn usually called him "Mats" of "My-slave." Mats tended the group's weapons and gathered wood for the evening fires. But it wasn't unusual for the others to bring wood; Moraelyn himself often borrowed Mats' axe and fetched and split wood if there was need, or if he just felt like it. They spent much of their time roaming the woods and fields, hunting and gathering produce, in twos and threes. Usually Moraelyn, Aliera and Edward and Shade went off together. They carried bows for hunting. When Edward asked Moraelyn to teach him to shoot better, he was told to ask his mother, as she was the better shot. And it was Aliera's arrow that brought down a handsome buck, although both arrows had struck, and they quarrelled over who's arrow had killed as they ran toward the buck. "Bah!" Moraelyn exclaimed as he pulled his black fletched arrow from the hindquarters. "I don't know how I managed to feed myself before I married you." "You had the Companions." "Aye. Mats, Mith and I starved together, before we met Beech and Willow." Moraelyn pulled out his black dagger, Tooth, and began to skin the animal's body, calling Edward to come and watch. "You want to learn about animals, don't you?" "Live ones." Edward said with distaste. His dainty mother was ripping the skin away with enthusiasm. "Such make tough eating," the dark elf said. "Give me your cloak; I'll make a package for you to carry." "I am a Prince, not a pack horse!" "You'll carry your share or you'll be a hungry prince this night." The elf had lost his good humor. "I won't. I don't want any. You can't make me." Moraelyn stood erect and appeared to think this over. "Can't I?" he taunted. "Edward, please--" Aliera appealed to him. "Tell me, Lord Prince, how then does one get the meat to one's table if one may not carry it. If Princes may not carry meat then certainly Kings and Queens may not ... or do Princes grow out of the incapacity when they become Kings?" "They have servants!" "Serve ants? What a clever idea. Only a human could think of that! Ants are excellent at carrying, I have noted, although I have not the trick of commanding them. Perhaps you can teach me." "Servants! Like Mats here," Edward shouted. He hated being teased. Mats and the other companions had come up, having heard their shouts over the kill. "Mats? You think I cannot make you carry deer meat, yet I could command Mats to do so?" Moraelyn stared up at the blond giant. "Well, one never knows until one tries. Mats, carry the deer." The blond scratched his head and jaw thoughtfully. "Highness, nothing would please me more ... but it is a large deer and my old wound is troubling my back ... perhaps if you kill a smaller one." "Well, Prince, what now?" "You beat him." "At what? I can outrun him. Mats, if I reach that oak first, will you carry the deer." Mats shook his head slowly. "You beat him with a stick!" Edward yelled. "What promise you show as a Healer, my Prince. You will forgive me if I refrain from consulting you until you have further training. It is my judgement that beating with a stick will not improve Mats' back. Of course, I may be in error. "Silk, you carry the deer." "Me, milord? I am sorry, but I have just remembered that I am fourth cousin to the fifth house of Dibella, Queen of Heaven. My dignity forbids that I carry anything at all." Willow and Beech claimed that a mage had forbidden either of them from carrying any part of an animal while the moon Jone was risen. "Prince, are you truly certain about this rule? It seems to make life most inconvenient. We could bring the wood to the deer, which will take many hours and leave us benighted here. We could consume the meat raw on the spot, but I own my belly is not yet empty enough to make that option attractive. Aliera, can you help us? How do the High Rock folk get meat to table?" "Milord, when I lived there it was my firm belief that it appeared by magic. There were servants, but they were an irritating, lazy lot, more trouble than they were worth. Edward, my son, is it possible that this rule applies only in High Rock?" "I suppose so ... ." Edward carried a share of meat that bent his back, but he did not complain. And so it was settled, and the meal that night was a merry one. But for several days after, if the Companions caught him carrying anything at all they would inquire anxiously as to whether a High Rock Prince might do so. "If Mats is not a servant, then why do they call him 'Moraelyn's Slave'?" Edward asked one drowsy afternoon. "Well, he is my slave. I paid gold for him, all that Mith and I had. We came on a man beating him near Reich Parthkeep. He looked near death; when Mith and I tried to stop the beating, the man said Mats was a runaway slave, and he'd do as he liked with him. So I threw down the gold and told him he could take it and leave, else I would kill him out of hand. He chose the latter, so I told Mats to take the gold as his master's heir and go where he would. He chose to come with us, so we buried the gold with his master and Mats has been with us since." "Could he leave if he wanted to?" "Of course." "May I go pick some of those berries over there?" Edward asked, and Moraelyn nodded. Aliera was sleeping curled on her side. Moraelyn sat next to her, leaning back against a tree, his hand playing with her long dark curls. His eyes and skin were sensitive to the bright sun. Shade slept stretched in the sun nearby, his dark fur glinting with silver in the light. Edward wandered over to the bushes and picked the bright glowberries, so called because they glowed at night, although right now they were a rather dull gray. But they tasted very good. If he ate enough, would he glow at night, he wondered. Or if he smashed them and collected the juice ... the bushes caught at him, then he found a sort of tunnel through them and trotted along it, wondering where it led. It ended in a small clearing before a pile of rocks. There was a hole and something in it. Edward stepped back, making a small noise in his throat. The something heaved and presented a tusky snarling face and hooves that pawed at the earth. The boy backed away slowly. The beast's head went down, the shoulders heaved and the immense bulk lumbered into a charge. Edward tried to throw himself into the bushes ... there was no room ... and then, incredibly, Moraelyn was in front of him, between him and the beast. There was a flash and a crash, and the elf seemed to leap backwards for several feet, landing crouched just in front of Edward's face. The air whistled as his blade seemed to jump out of the sheath of its own accord. There was a sparkle in the air around him, and a burnt smell. Silence. "Get out of here, boy! Now!" Edward fled, yelling for his mother, who was running toward the bushes and calling him. She clasped him to her, and began shouting for Moraelyn instead. There was no answer, then, somehow the elf was there, unharmed, his blade sheathed again. But he was breathing hard. "Did you kill it? Are you hurt?" "No and no. I was shielded. Barely. You disturbed a sow in her den with her litter. Fortunately, she thought she'd had enough after the first impact. I daresay she's unaccustomed to finding her enemies still standing afterwards." "Why didn't you kill her?" Edward demanded, feeling bloodthirsty after his fright. "A katana, even the Ebony Blade, is not the weapon I'd choose against a mother sow. A spear, maybe. The longer the better. Besides, if we leave her be, there'll be six pigs here next year, with luck." "You made a magic shield," Edward said, wide-eyed. "Aye, barring the shield, she'd have left a few marks even on a tough old dark elf." "Edward, it would be gracious to thank your rescuer." His mother prompted. "Thank you," Edward said automatically, his mind busy with more questions. How had the elf known of his danger? How did he get there so quickly? "There is scarcely need to thank me for saving my son's life. Thank Shade," Moraelyn said. "The cat told me there was trouble." Edward knelt and hugged the smug purring cat. "Good old Shade. I can always count on him." "My son". "Our son". The words rang proudly out at the least excuse. Edward puzzled over this for awhile; it wanted an explanation. The one he favored was that Moraelyn simply didn't know him very well yet, and was prone to give the benefit of the doubt to strangers. Eventually ... but in the meantime he might as well enjoy it. It was ... nice. Having a father that was proud of you, that liked being with you, took you to places, talked to you, listened to you. And most remarkably of all, let you alone when you needed to be. Moraelyn only really liked being alone when he was composing a ballad. Edward told Beech and Willow about the mother pig. "I ran when he told me to. Would you? Because he said to. I couldn't think of any way to help, but ... " Willow and Beech listened carefully, exchanged glances, and said they'd think about the problem. After supper around the evening fire, Willow took up her small harp and began to sing about the joys of an autumn afternoon and berries ... .except that Moraelyn sent the boy off to pick berries. They'd got that part wrong. Moraelyn sat up sharply and looked around, but the others had slipped away into the darkness and Willow wasn't looking at him. Mith strolled into the firelight, taking mincing steps, picking pantomime berries and eating them noisily. Moraelyn put his head down and groaned. Mith pantomimed finding something then skipped along in delight. Mats' head and shoulders lurched into the firelight. Mith reached a hand to pat him, then leapt back with a squeal as Mats tried to rip him with a tusk. Huge tusks and a pig nose adorned his face. Mith crouched, hands to his face in exaggerated horror. An Silk, clad in black, leaped between Mith and Mats with a shower of sparks, jerkin backwards, hose about its knees, shoeless. It reached for its sword, but Mats charged and knocked it flying; it spun out of sight. Mats, scrambling on all fours, missed Mith, but tore his hose. Mith scampered around the fire with Mats after him. Silk, sword in one hand, the other tugging at the hose chased after Mats, beating him with the sword. Another figure appeared, clad in Aliera's blue gown with Beech's head sticking out above wearing a long dark wig. Mith cowered behind her skirts. She glared at Mats and he froze. Silk tripped and sprawled behind him. Beech tossed his hair back, patted Mith reassuringly on the head, wet one finger and smoothed an eyebrow, then leisurely picked up his bow, aimed and twanged. Mats leaped backwards, collapsing on top of Silk with a very realistic death rattle. Beech and Mith embraced, ignoring Silk, still flat beneath Mats. Moraelyn had begun laughing when Silk first leaped out. Aliera had waited for Beech's appearance. Now tears were running down her cheeks. Moraelyn was doubled over, pounding his fist against a tree. Ripples and giggles of silvery laughter sounded all around and showers of gold coins fell into the circle. The Companions gathered themselves together and bowed, as humans did. "Again, do it again!" "Noo-ooo!" Moraelyn gasped, still laughing. "Ah, you came nearer killing me than the sow did! I beg mercy!" "Another night, gentle persons ... our king has had a very long day. We thank you all." Gods, had the entire town seen? Edward stared behind him, but they were all melting away into the dark. "That's not what happened." he yelled. "You were a hero. They made fun of you." "Yes, yes and yes. Especially the last. By Jephre himself, that was funny!" "They all saw that! And you're going to let them do it again?" Edward was scandalized. They had all looked ridiculous. "Let them? It'll be done all over Tamriel for centuries to come, I doubt not. But never again so well." "But it didn't happen like that at all." "It would have if Mats--I mean the sow had charged again. Ariana's bow would have been far more effective than my poor blade. And she'd have seen Moraelyn leap like a khajiit!" His finger smoothed an eyebrow in a gesture typical of Aliera and he went off again into a long laugh. "Aye, she'd have slain the beast with a look, if she couldn't find an arrow. Mats, you were more like the sow than she like herself. Bigger, too, I swear! Mith, you old rogue, only you could look so innocent." "Bu-uut--it's not true!" Edward protested. "Boy, you think there's only one truth? Was what you saw today truth? Did you see all the truth? Even of what did happen? What you saw here tonight will light up truths unseen, if you allow it ... you could spend a lifetime reflecting on it and yet not see it whole, for it goes ever further and deeper, spreading like ripples in a pool, beyond us all and out into the deep stillness of forever. What happens is only a tiny part of truth ... maybe the least part. And what you see is smaller yet." Edward still thought that a king really ought to have more dignity. But he didn't say so. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Król Edward, Część III Lekcje Złote dni przemijały żwawo. Edward spędził większość swego czasu ze swymi rodzicami. Nie widywał wielu innych dzieci. Właściwie żadne w ogóle ni mieszkało w „ich” drzewie, tylko ich leśny elf, gospodarz i sześciu Kompanów Moraelyna, dziwnie różnorodni, mocno weseli. Bez szacunku, myślał Edward. Nikt wśród dworu i służby Daggerfall nie odważyłby się, choć zwrócić do jego ojca, jak ci czynią względem Moraelyna i Aliery ze swym stałym pokpiwaniem. Ale to nie byli ani służba, ani dworzanie. Po prostu… Kompani. Tylko jeden z nich był mrocznym elfem. Była tam khajiicka kobieta, dwoje leśnych elfów, brat z siostrą, norski mężczyzna, nawet większy niż Moraelyn i dziwnie wyglądający jaszczurzy człek, który przemawiał z takim sykiem, iż Edward nie mógł go w ogóle zrozumieć. Norski mężczyzna był nazywany „Niewolnikiem Moraelyna” lub po prostu skrótowo „Niewolnikiem”, choć Moraleyna zazwyczaj nazywał go „Mats” lub „Mój niewolniku”. Mats opiekował się uzbrojeniem grupy oraz zbierał drzew na wieczorne ognisko. Choć nie jest to niczym dziwnym, by inni nosili drewno, Moraelyn sam często pożyczał topór Matsa i sam nosił oraz rąbał drewno, gdy zaszła taka potrzeba, lub gdy zwyczajnie mu się tak zachciało. Spędzali dużo swego czasu, przemierzając lasy i pola, polując i zbierając owoce, zwykle w dwójkach i trójkach. Zazwyczaj Moraelyn, Aliera i Edward i Shade wychodzili wspólnie. Nieśli ze sobą łuki na łowy. Gdy Edward poprosił Moraelyna, by ten nauczył go lepiej strzelać, powiedział on mu, by spytał o to swą matkę, jako że była lepszym strzelcem. I była to strzała Aliery, która powaliła przystojnego kozła, choć obu strzały trafiły zwierza i, podchodząc do kozła, pokłócili się, czyja strzała zabiła. „Ba!” Moraelyn bąknął, wyciągając swą strzałę z czarnym pierzyskiem z zadu, „Nie wiem, jak zdołałem się wyżywić, zanim się z tobą pobrałem.” „Miałeś swych Kompanów.” „Ano. Mats, Mith i ja razem głodowaliśmy, nim poznaliśmy Beech i Willow.” Moraeleyn wyciągnął swój sztylet, Ząb i zaczął skórować zwierzęce ciało, wzywając Edwarda, by ten podszedł i oglądał. „Chcesz się uczyć o zwierzętach, nieprawdaż?” „Żywych.” Edward powiedział z obrzydzeniem. Jego pełna gracji matka zrywała skórę z entuzjazmem. „Takie są bardzo trudne do jedzenia,” odparł mroczny elf. „Daj mi swój płaszcz, zrobię ci pakunek, który będziesz nieść.” „Jestem Księciem, nie koniem pociągowym!” „Będziesz niósł swoją działkę albo będziesz tej nocy głodnym księciem.” Elf stracił dobry humor. „Nie będę. Nie chcę nic. Nie możesz mnie zmusić.” Moraelyn stanął prosto i wyglądał, jakby mocno to przemyśliwał. „Nie mogę?” zadrwił. „Edwardzie, proszę--” Aliera poczęła go upraszać. „Powiedz mi więc, Mości Książę, jak więc możesz mieć mięso na stole, jeśli go tam nie zaniesiesz. Jeżeli Książęta mogą nie nosić mięsa, oczywiste jest, że Królowie i Królowe również… a może Książęta wyrastają z tej nieudolności, gdy zostają Królami?” „Mają mrowie służących!” „Mrowie służących? Jaka to sprytna myśl. Tylko ludzie mogli o tym pomyśleć! Mrówki są wprawdzie dobre w noszeniu, zauważyłem, choć nie znam sposobu, by nimi rozkazywać. Może mnie nauczysz?” „Służących! Jak Mats,” Krzyknął Edward. Nienawidził bycia podpuszczanym. Mats i inni kompani już przybyli zwabieni wrzaskami nad zdobyczą. „Mats? Myślisz, że nie mogąc zmusić cię do noszenia jeleniego mięsa, zdołam przekonać Matsa, by to uczynił?” Moraelyn wpatrywał się w złotowłosego giganta. „No, trudno być pewnym nim się nie spróbuje. Mats, zanieś jelenia.” Blondyn podrapał się po głowie i szczęce pełen myśli. „Wasza wysokość, nic by mnie bardziej nie uradowało… ale jest to wielki jeleń, a ma stara kontuzja kłopocze me plecy… może gdybyś zabił mniejszego.” „Więc, Książę, co teraz?” „Pobij go.” „W czym? Mogę go prześcignąć. Mats, jeśli pierwszy dobiegnę do tamtego dębu, czy zaniesiesz tego jelenia.” Mats powoli kręcił głową. „Pobij go kijem!” Edward wrzasnął. „Jakim obiecującym zdajesz się Medykiem, mój Książę. Musisz mi jednak wybaczyć, jeśli powstrzymam się od twych porad, póki nie będziesz miał więcej doświadczenia. Według mego osądu bicie kijem nie polepszy stanu pleców Matsa. Oczywiście, mogę być w błędzie. „Silk, ty zanieś jelenia.” „Ja, mój panie? Przykro mi, ale właśnie sobie przypomniałem, że jestem czwartym kuzynem od piątego domu Dibelli, Królowej Nieba. Moja godność wzbrania mnie od noszenia czegokolwiek. Willow i Beech utrzymywali, że mag zabronił któremukolwiek z nich nosić jakiejkolwiek części zwierzęcej, gdy księżyc Jone wszedł już na nieboskłon. „Książę, jesteś w pełni pewien tej zasady? Wygląda, iż czyni ona życie bardzo niewygodnym. Moglibyśmy przynieść drewno do jelenia, co zabierze nam godziny, co z kolei pozostawi nas tu w mroku nocy. Możemy jeszcze pożywić się surowym mięsem, ale mój własny żołądek nie jest wystarczająco pusty, by czynić tę opcję atrakcyjną. Aliero, pomożesz nam? Jak lud Wysokiej Skały zabiera mięso do stołu?” „Mój panie, gdy tam żyłam, było to poważną hipotezą, że pojawiało się za sprawą magii. Byli tam służący, lecz byli oni irytującą, leniwą zgrają, większy kłopot niż byli warci. Edwardzie, mój synu, czy jest to możliwe, że ta zasada odnosi się jedynie do Wysokiej Skały?” „Chyba tak…” Edward niósł działkę mięsa, która zgięła mu plecy, ale nie narzekał. I więc sprawa była załatwiona, a posiłek tej nocy był szczęśliwym. Lecz przez kilka dni po, jeśli który z Kompanów złapałby go noszącego cokolwiek, zaczynali żywo wypytywać, czy aby to Księciu Wysokiej Skały tak wypada. „Jeśli Mats nie jest sługą, dlaczego więc nazywają go »Niewolnikiem Moraelyna«?” Edward spytał jednego ospałego popołudnia. „Cóż, jest mym niewolnikiem. Zapłaciłem za niego złotem, całym, jakie ja i Mith mieliśmy przy sobie. Spotkaliśmy go, gdy jakiś mężczyzna bił go koło Rzeszy Parthkeep. Wyglądał na bliskiego śmierci, kiedy Mith i ja chcieliśmy powstrzymać bicie, mężczyzna odpowiedział, że Mats był zbiegłym niewolnikiem i zrobi z nim, jak zechce. Rzuciłem więc mu złoto i powiedziałem, że albo weźmie je i odejdzie, albo zabiję go z miejsca. Wybrał to drugie, więc powiedziałem Matsowi, by zabrał złoto jako dziedzic swego pana i poszedł, gdzie zachce. Wybrał, by pójść z nami, więc zakopaliśmy złoto z jego panem, a Mats był z nami po dziś.” „Może odejść, gdyby chciał?” „Oczywiście.” „Mogę pójść pozbierać trochę tych tam jagód? Spytał Edward, a Moraelyn przytaknął. Aliera spała zwinięta na swym boku. Moraelyn usiadł koło niej, oparty o drzewo, jego ręka bawiła się jej długimi czarnymi lokami. Jego oczy i skóra były wrażliwe na ostre słonce. Shade spał w pobliżu wyciągnięty na słońcu, jego ciemne futro błyszczało srebrnie w świetle. Edward pałętał się w zaroślach, zbierając jaskrawe lśniącojagody, nazwane tak, gdyż świecą w nocy, choć teraz były raczej bladoszare. Lecz smakowały dobrze. Jeśliby zjadł wystarczająco, czy by zaczął świecić nocą, rozmyślał. Albo, jeśli by je zmiażdżył i zebrał sok… zarośla zamknęły się nad nim, wtedy znalazł coś na kształt tunelu na przestrzał i kłusując wzdłuż niego, zastanawiając, gdzie dążył. Zakończył się na małej polanie przed stosem głazów. Była w nim dziura i coś wewnątrz. Edward powziął krok w tył, wydając cichy dźwięk z gardła. To coś podniosło się i ukazało swą chrząkająca twarz, najeżoną kłami oraz kopyta ryjące ziemię. Chłopak powoli się wycofywał. Głowa bestii opuściła się, ramiona nabrzmiały i olbrzymie potężne cielsko przeszło w szarżę. Edward próbował rzucić się w krzaki… nie było na to miejsca… i wtedy, niesamowicie, Moraelyn pojawił się przed nim, między nim a bestią. Był błysk i krach, a elf wydawał się wyskoczyć do tyłu kilka stóp, lądując w kucu przed twarzą Edwarda. Powietrze zaświszczało, jak jego ostrze wyskoczyło z pochwy jakby podług swej woli. Były tam światełka migoczące w powietrzu dookoła niego, podobnie jak i zapach spalenizny. Cisza. „Uciekaj stąd, chłopcze! Teraz!” Edward uszedł, wykrzykując do swej matki, która biegła w kierunku buszu, wzywając go. Przywarła go do siebie i zaczęła nawoływać Moraelyna. Nie było odpowiedzi, wtem jakoś elf znalazł się koło nich, bez szkody, jego ostrze ponownie ukryte. Ale dyszał ciężko. „Zabiłeś to? Jesteś ranny?” „Nie i nie. Byłem osłoniony. Ledwo. Przeszkodziłeś maciorze w jej norze z jej miotem. Szczęśliwie myślała, że miała dość po pierwszym uderzeniu. Odważę się powiedzieć, że jest nieprzyzwyczajona, by jej wrogowie ciągle stali po fakcie. „Dlaczego jej nie zabiłeś?” Edward zażądał odpowiedzi, czując żądzę krwi, gdy ustało przerażenie. „Katana, nawet Ebonowe Ostrze, nie jest bronią, której bym użył przeciwko matce losze. Włócznią, może. Im dłuższa, tym lepsza. Poza tym, jeśli zostawimy ją w pokoju, to za rok będzie tu sześć świniaków, jak szczęście dopisze.” „Użyłeś magicznej tarczy,” powiedział Edward z wybałuszonymi oczyma. „Ano, gdyby nie tarcza zadałaby rany nawet silnemu staremu mrocznemu elfowi.” „Edwardzie, pasowałoby podziękować swemu wybawcy.” przypomniała matka. „Dziękuję,” Edward odpowiedział automatycznie, jego umysł był zajęty rozmyślaniem nad pytaniami. Jak elf wiedział o jego zagrożeniu? Jak się tu dostał tak prędko? „Nie ma wielkiej potrzeby dziękować mi za uratowanie życia mojemu synowi. Dziękuj Shade,” powiedział Moraleyn. „Kot powiedział mi, że będą tu kłopoty.” Edward ukląkł i uścisnął dumnie mruczącego kota. „Stary dobry Shade. Zawsze mogę na niego liczyć.” „Mój syn”. „Nasz syn”. Słowa brzmiały dumnie, bez jakiejkolwiek większej przyczyny. Edward nie rozumiał od jakiegoś czasu sytuacji, wymagała ona wyjaśnień. Te, które faworyzował, traktowały, że Moraelyn po prostu nie znał go jeszcze za dobrze i wolał przekazywać obcym dar możliwości do zwątpienia w jego intencje. Może pewnego dnia… ale w międzyczasie mógł równie dobrze się z tego cieszyć. To było… miłe. Mieć ojca, który był z ciebie dumny, który lubił przebywać w twojej obecności, zabierał cię do miejsc, z tobą rozmawiał, słuchał cię. I najbardziej odznaczające się ze wszystkiego, pozwalał mu być samemu, kiedy ten potrzebował. Moraelyn lubił być sam tylko wtedy, gdy komponował balladę. Edward opowiedział Beech i Willow o matce świni. „Uciekłem, gdy mi powiedział. Też byście tak zrobili? Ponieważ mi tak powiedział. Nie mogłem pomyśleć o żadnej pomocy, jakiej mógłbym udzielić w tej sytuacji, ale…” Willow i Beech słuchali uważnie, wymienili się spojrzeniami i powiedzieli, że przemyślą problem. Po podwieczorku koło wieczornego ognia Willow wyjęła swą małą harfę i zaczęła śpiewać o uciechach tego jesiennego popołudnia i jagodach… poza tym, że Moraleyn wysłał chłopca, by zebrał jagody. Tej części nie udało im się oddać. Moraelyn szybko usiadł i rozejrzał się, ale inni prześlizgnęli się w mrok, a Willow na niego nie patrzyła. Mith wszedł w światło ognia, robiąc drepczące kroki, zbierając wyobrażane jagody i jedząc je głośno. Moraelyn spuścił głowę w dół i wydał z siebie pomruk. Mith w swej pantomimie udawał, że coś odnalazł, a wtedy skoczył w dal z rozkoszy. Głowa i ramiona Matsa wynurzyły się do światła. Mith wyciągnął dłoń, by go klepnąć po głowie, a wtem odskoczył i pisnął, gdy Mats próbował go rozszarpać kłem. Wielkie kły i świński nos przystrajały jego twarz. Mith skradał się, ręce przy jego twarzy w przesadzonym przerażeniu. I wtedy Silk, odziana w czerń, wskoczyła między Mitha i Matsa w deszczu skier, tunika tył na przód, rajtuzy gdzieś koło kostek, nieobite. Sięgnęła po swój miecz, lecz Mats naparł i wytrącił go w powietrze, uleciał z widoku. Mats gramoląc się na czterech nogach, nie trafił Mitha, ale rozerwał mu rajtuzy. Mith truchtał dookoła ognia z goniącym go Matsem. Silk, z mieczem w jednej dłoni, a drugą trzymając rajtuzy, goniła Matsa, bijąc go mieczem. Pokazała się inna postać, odziana w niebieską suknię Aliery, z głową Beecha wystającą zeń, noszącą długą czarną perukę. Mith skrył się za jej suknem. Spojrzała na Matsa i ten zamarzł. Silk zakłusowała i upadła do rozkroku za nim. Beech zarzucił swoje włosy w tył, poklepał Mitha troskliwie po głowie, poślinił palec i wyprostował brew, wtedy delikatnie wziął swój łuk, wycelował i brzdęknął. Mats wyskoczył w tył, zapadając się na Silk z bardzo realistycznymi wstrząsami pośmiertnymi. Beech i Mith uścisnęli się, ignorując Silk, ciągle rozpłaszczoną pod Matsem. Moraelyn zaczął się śmiać, gdy Silk pierwsza wyskoczyła. Aliera wyczekiwała ukazania się Beecha. Teraz łzy biegły po jej polikach. Moraelyn zgiął się w śmiechu, uderzając pięścią w drzewo. Podrygi i chichoty srebrzystych śmiechów brzmiały wkoło i deszcz złotych monet wdarł się do kręgu. Kompani zebrali się i ukłonili, jak robili to ludzie. „Jeszcze raz, zróbcie to jeszcze raz!” „Niee-eee!” Moraelyn wykrztusił, ciągle się śmiejąc. „Ach, byliście bliżsi uśmiercenia mnie niż ta locha! Błagam o litość!” „Innej nocy, dobrzy ludzie… nasz król miał bardzo długi dzień. Dziękujemy wam wszystkim.” Bogowie, czy widziało to całe miasto? Edward wpatrywał się za siebie, ale wszyscy rozpływali się w mroku. „To nie tak to wyglądało.” Wrzasnął. „Byłeś bohaterem. Oni się z ciebie naśmiewali.” „Tak, tak i tak. A najbardziej pod koniec. Na samego Jephre, to było zabawne!” „Oni wszyscy to widzieli! A ty zamierzasz im pozwolić to powtórzyć?” Edward był zgorszony. Wszyscy wyglądali niepoważnie. „Pozwolić im? Będzie to wykonywane w całym Tamriel przez całe wieki, w co nie wątpię. Ale nigdy więcej aż tak dobrze.” „Ale to w ogóle nie tak było.” „Byłoby tak, gdyby Mats--Mam na myśli locha, szarżowała jeszcze raz. Łuk Ariany byłby o wiele bardziej efektywny niż moje biedne ostrze. I zobaczyłaby wtedy Moraelyna skaczącego jak khajiit!” jego palec wyprostował brew w geście typowym dla Aliery i ściągnął twarz w długi śmiech. „Ano, zgładziłaby bestię wzrokiem, gdyby nie mogła znaleźć strzały. Mats byłeś bardziej jak ta maciora niż ona sama. Większy również, przysięgam! Mith, stary łotrze, tylko ty mogłeś wyglądać tak niewinnie.” „Aa-ale--to nieprawda!” zaprotestował Edward. „Chłopcze, myślisz, że jest tylko jedna prawda? Czy to, co dziś widziałeś, było prawdą? Nawet z tego, co się wydarzyło? To, co dziś zobaczyłeś, objawi prawdy niewidziane, jeśli mu na to pozwolisz… mógłbyś spędzić życie, rozmyślając nad tym i wciąż nie widzieć całości, jako że zawsze ciągnie się to dalej i głębiej, rozprzestrzeniając jak kręgi na wodzie, ponad nas wszystkich i poza w głęboką monotonię wieczności. Co się stało to tylko mała cząstka prawdy… może najmniejsza część. A co widziałeś, jest jeszcze mniejszą.” Edward ciągle myślał, że król powinien mieć więcej godności. Ale nie powiedział nic. de:König Edward, Band III en:King Edward, Book III fr:Le Roi Edward, Partie III ru:Король Эдвард, т. 3 Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki